muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Jim Henson Company
Muppets Inc info Mostly info parking until it can be worked into an article, but this is from the 1963 Broadcasting Yearbook, in the section for Program Producers, Distributors, and Production Services. Thus we have the physical address for Muppets Inc. at the time given as 7300 Nevis Road, Bethesda 14, MD. That's the address for Jim's house at the time, suggesting that they were still basically working out of the house then rather than official offices, or else it was the most convenient contact. According to a Redbook annotation, the Hensons moved to New York in January, 1963. So either the yearbook listing is incorrect or they maintained the Maryland house and address after that. Anyway, I also wanted to note what they list here as the services offered. Since the yearbook uses a code, here are the translations: PFP (producer of film programs, as in filmed for TV), PLC (producer of live commercials), PFC (film commercials), PTC (tape commercials) and RRC (recorded radio commercials). I find the latter of particular interest, since to date we don't really have documentation or examples of Henson-produced radio commercials, but it is possible or even likely that they did some in conjunction with the various campaigns, or else of course that they might not have but wanted to promote their availability (given their recording facilities and use of Jim as a voice talent, and access to folks like Raymond Scott for music, and so on). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:32, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Wow! I never thought about radio commercials. It's weird that we've never run across any. I wonder if the Red Book people might know something? -- Ken (talk) 05:38, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, it intrigues me too. I found references to some later PSA campaigns with Kermit being done for both radio and TV, and apparently the infamous Denny's ads too (by then, they probably used the common practice of just recycling the TV sound with new announcer copy for abridgement, but who knows until we can find samples) but nothing about early radio stuff. Maybe something for a local company we were unaware of. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:01, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I would think that Jim would have noted recording radio commercials in his red book, so if he did do radio commercials it's a wonder the red book website hasn't noted any recording dates for them. That doesn't mean that they don't exist, though. --Minor muppetz (talk) 19:07, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Company names Presents Santa Kermit was released with a copyright attributed to Henson Associates in 1990. So the company was still HA until at least then. I will research this further. -- Scarecroe 17:35, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I think that the company was called both Jim Henson Productions and Henson Associates in the 1980s. The 1986 video Learning About Letters has a copyrigt credit for Muppets, Inc., so I guess the company was also still called Muppets, Inc in 1986. I beleive that Muppet Babies and Fraggle Rock used both the Jim Henson Productions logo and a Henson Associates logo, and the television special Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting also used the Henson Associates logo. So I think the company used several different names stimultaneously. --Minor muppetz 21:29, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Doesn't Jim Henson: The Works have info on this? I wouldn't use copyright notices on merchandise for accurate info. -- Toughpigs 21:34, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Bringing this subject back up again, I just noticed that the credits for The Frog Prince includes a credit for Henson Associates. So either Henson Associates was an official name back then (alongside Muppets, Inc), or the credit was added later (this credit appears at the bottom of the credits, while Kermit is still seen swimming, so I would imagine it being hard to merely replace a credit like that unless Henson still had a pre-production copy of the end credit sequence without the credits). --Minor muppetz 18:10, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::It seems like a number of different compnay names were used at the same time. I was recently reading some scans of the 1971 book All About Sesame Street at the Hooperfans website, and saw that in that book it was mentioned that the company door had a sign referring to it as "Henson Associaties and Muppets, Inc." I also saw scans from the back of some old Sesame Street video games (I think for Atari), and those games had seperate copyright credits for Henson Associates and Muppets, Inc. --Minor muppetz 02:28, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::Henson retained the rights to the Sesame characters... It's possible that he had a separate holding company called "Muppets, Inc.", which had the rights to those characters. I have no idea if that's true or not; it just occurred to me as a possibility. So there could still be a "Muppets, Inc." credit along with the other HA or JHC credits... -- Danny (talk) 02:44, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't know if this helps or not, but as far as the records, all the early Sesame LP's say "Muppets, Inc". The first time I see "Henson Associates" is the back of the first Muppet Show LP. -- Ken (talk) 02:59, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, the Muppets, Inc. name was used before Sesame Street, in the credits for the non-Muppet Time Piece. I think I read that the name was also used in Tales of the Tinkerdee. --Minor muppetz 03:03, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I know. I was just saying that records didn't use HA until 1977. -- Ken (talk) 03:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, here's the image I was referring to, using both "Muppets, Inc." and "Henson Associates" copyright credits. --Minor muppetz 02:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Something else that I just noticed, though it might not be useful to the Wiki: The Story of Jim Henson includes credits stating that "Muppets and Muppet characters are trademarks of Henson Associates", while also saying that "Sesame Street characters are trademarks of Jim Henson Productions". --Minor muppetz 19:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Disney? I saw someone wrote on Wikipedia that The Walt Disney Company wishes to buy TJHC but I'm pretty sure it's false please clarify Ellisl4ddude 02:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC)